Hands
by thebeccac
Summary: Her hands would reveal what was wrong. Kataang.


**A/N : I'm a lot better at dialogue, just to put that out there, enjoy.**

Katara made her way out of the bathroom, once again. Third time this evening. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko and her all lived in a temporary house in Ba Sing Ce, while the last few bits of Republic City were being created. Seven years after the war, and Aang finally found peace as well - with Katara. They got married a short while back.

At the moment Katara was cooking dinner for the group of friends. Aang was due home any second now. Everyday he had some sort of meeting.

"Hi Sweetie" he chimed,

"Oh .. hey Aang" she said, quietly.

Aang cast a glance at her complexion, it just caught his eye. "You look a small bit pale .. "

'_Has he sussed it out? Did he find the receipt from the doctor?_' she thought to herself.

"I-I am?" she stammered.

"Mm" . He placed his hand against her forehead. "And you're a bit hot .. honey, are you alright? Do you feel sick or something?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"No .. I feel fine" she lied.

It was the very opposite of fine. She would often get awful headaches, terrible pains in her stomach. She got morning sickness too. Sometimes she felt a bit dizzy - like now.

Aang was studying her behavior as went on. As she walked over to the table with a stack of plates, she tripped a small bit, and held her head for a few seconds to be more aware to her surroundings, and Aang was immediately at her side.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit .. are you sure you aren't sick?" he repeated.

"No .. I feel fine " she lied.

"Then explain why you almost fainted" he retorted lightly.

"I'm hungry" she said casually enough, but if were to hold her hand, her sweaty palms would give it away.

"And the slight fever?"

"I um .. well, my face was over a simmering pot of rice for the past half hour or so" she answered.

" .. I see" he said, not completely convinced. He continued to stare into her eyes on the odd chance the truth will come out.

".. Guys, dinner is ready! " she called out.

"Oh, is everyone here? I have an announcement to make "

"I presume so, why, is it important, does it involve me?" she asked nervously.

'I'm only a few months .. I can't be that noticeable' she thought. What annoyed her most, is that she was scared to

"It is, and yes it will" he answered back.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The group all sat down, each taking a portion of rice and komodo chicken.

"So, I have an announcement to make-" Aang started.

Katara's face went from slightly pale to a red-ish colour, she was mentally pleading with the spirits that he wouldn't spill.

"There is a serious rebellion taking place in the Southern Earth Kingdom "

Katara was relieved but very concerned. 'Do I have to go? I can't. What if it's an airbender? I can't possibly risk it' she said to herself.

"How serious?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah? Haven't we saved the world once, it can't be that serious ... can it?" Toph added.

"Serious enough that most of the Earth Kingdom army are going over, which means extra healers are required, so Katara, I'm sorry to say, but you have no choice but to come. I don't know if you are yet to be fighting, if that's needed, but I'll find out soon enough " Aang said.

'_No .. no no no .. I can't. **I won't**._ ' she said to herself.

She pushed her chair aside, to address her point, but careful enough not to say it. "I'm sorry, Aang, but I can't go" she said vaguely.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because I can't, that's why" she said.

"But there has to be a reason. Katara, you're strong and your brave, surely you aren't scared by this"

"I never said that, Aang. I'm saying I just can't go, I'll explain later" she uttered.

"No, I think something _this_ serious can be explained now, right guys?" he asked, demanding support.

"Well, if you want .. " Suki replied.

"Um.." Zuko answered.

"No, I don't think so" Toph stated.

"Yeah, drama!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka!" Katara and Aang yell simultaneously.

"Katara, can't you just say why?" Aang exclaimed.

"No, I can't!"

"You're not even taking my feelings into consideration!" he argued.

"I have, and I am. I just can't go. It's not that I don't want to, I just can't" she argued.

"We're just gonna-" Zuko contributed.

"Go" Suki said, finishing the sentence, and the group fled the room. Suki had to forcefully drag Sokka away from the drama.

" .. But why, you're not saying why" Aang complained, his arms folded. A look of worry plastered over his face, and Katara knew that by simply looking at each other, it would no longer be an argument, just questions and answers.

"Well maybe I don't want to. Maybe you're not considering my feelings" she said.

"I would if you told me what was wrong" he answered back, now turning into arguing.

"Well, I just can't tell you right now. I told you I'll tell you later" she pleaded.

"Katara, this is serious. Thousands of lives are at stake. I don't care if you can't go, but you're not giving me a fair reason. I don't want to go either, but I still have to, and you're expected to be there and help the injured, you mightn't even be fighting in this rebellion" he reasoned.

"I. Just. Can't. Go " she replied. It was fairly obvious by now, that she was losing her patience. But Aang was too.

"Why?!" he shouted, banging his fist off the table.

"Because!". She was begging for him to stop.

" .. You're so .. "

"Say it!" she demanded.

"Infuriating ... you're so infuriating when you're like this"

Katara could feel her fever getting worse in those matter of seconds. Normally she'd be raring to go with answers, but because she was too afraid to tell him, for some reason, her answers would be limited. Katara could feel the tears well in her eyes, and start to stream down her face. She looked over at Aang, and there was just one feeling to be seen - regret. Her face scrunched up as more tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Katara .. " Aang whispered, and began to make her way over to her. "Katara, I'm so, so sorry" and made an effort to wrap his arms around her.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked.

"Katara please, I'm so sorry " he said.

"Go away! " and fled to their room, slamming the door shut.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Katara had fallen asleep not long after their unresolved argument. She tried not to let her symptoms bother her, but she was too embarrassed to go out again, and stayed put. She then felt startled when she felt pressure on the mattress. It was Aang. He lifted up the covers and hopped under to apologize. Her eyes managed to find his in the dark, and he found hers. He got up again to light the paper lantern, and then returned. Her eyes were still fixed on his stormy grey eyes.

"Katara, I don't think you know how sorry I am"

And that's when she looked away. He continued to talk.

"I already know that you can't go, but I don't know why. You're my wife now, and it makes me really uncomfortable that you're keeping stuff from me. And I now understand, I need to be patient with this because it's obviously serious, and you can tell me when you're ready" he whispered. "Well, I'm sorry, truly, very sorry and .. goodnight" and was about to lean over when Katara decided to speak again.

"Wait, can you stay up a bit longer, I have been keeping something from you " she confessed.

"Oh .. okay, what is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I was lying to you. I'm not well, I am sick and I have been for a while now, and it .. feels like I won't be better for a while " she said vaguely.

"Alright, is that why you can't come?" he asked. She nodded. "I see. Have you gone to the doctor at all? Is it serious do you know?"

"I have. No, it's not serious but-"

"Katara, you're kind of scaring me. If you're sick, I'll do everything in my power to help you. You know I will" he said, and placed a hand on her side and began to rub it gently, hoping she might say what she wants to say. Katara winced when he did this, she felt a bit uncomfortable, but also safe. A small smile sneaked its way onto her face, and Aang subconsciously continued to rub, when something caught his attention.

Not really her side, but the place where his hand was was revealing something. He slowly brought his hand over to her stomach, and got a small bit of a shock. It wasn't toned like it used to be, and there was a small bump. Aang was a bit confused. Katara thought it was best to stay silent, and let their hands solve the riddle. '_Has she gained wight or something? Is that what she wants me to notice?_' he said to himself. Katara guided his hand over to her lower stomach where more clues might be revealed. Aang looked completely lost now, and changed the position of his hand. '_What does she want me to do_? ' And that's when it hit him. A beat .. a heartbeat. '_Oh .._' he said to himself.

"Oh" he said aloud this time. " .. Oohh "

Katara's smile only grew larger. "He-he-he"

He stopped moving his hand around now, as he could feel a steady beat. "Oh spirits .. are you?"

"If you're going to say what I think you're going to say, then yeah, I am"

"Oh spirits .. " he repeated.

"Is 'oh spirits' a good or a bad thing, because it's a bit late to do anything about it?" she asked nervously.

" 'Oh spirits' is a wonderful thing .. h-how far along are you?" he asked, gleefully.

"A few months, I have another appointment soon, if you'd like to come" she offered.

"I would want nothing more. I completely understand about the rebellion, I can see if I can stay out for sometime, while you are .. y'know .. "

"Pregnant?" she corrected him. "You can't do that Aang. The world comes before me "

"You are my world, alright?" he said simply, putting an end to that topic and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Aang appeared to be in a daze. Katara clicked in his face so he could pay attention. He wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking at her slightly swollen abdomen. Katara looked closely and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Aang... Aang you're crying .. " she pointed out, and brought her thumb to his eyelid.

"Why wouldn't I be? There is a little human-"

"_Baby_" she corrected.

"_Baby_ growing inside of you ... _and it's mine_!" he squealed. "I get to be a father ". He began to wiggle around in the bed, and pulled her close to plant his lips onto hers

"Congratulations " she said pulling away.

"Congratulations to you too"

"Will you guys keep it down - people are trying to sleep!" Sokka shouted.

" ... Speaking of Sokka, he's going to kill me " Aang said, kind of freaked.

"Ah, you'll be fine. He's only jealous because he doesn't have one yet unless Suki is also pregnant .. which would be mad, _plus_ he gets to be an uncle, the first one out of all of ye _and_ he doesn't need to protect me anymore" she explained.

"I hope you're right. Hate to be rude, but .. I'm exhausted, so I'm going to- "

"Congratulations!" screamed Toph bursting through the door. Along came a very tired Zuko, Suki and Sokka. "Damn, it felt so good to finally say that!" she chimed.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Aang cried.

"Yeah .. as weird as that sounds, I knew it would be unfair on Sugar Queen if I told you so .. " she explained.

"Well done .. thank you Toph " Katara said.

"I kind of always knew, Katara was acting .. different" Suki said, rubbing her eyes.

"I just found out now" Zuko said.

"Same here" Sokka half yelled.

"It's about time I got to say it - I'd say I knew you were pregnant long before you did "

That's when Sokka decided to join in. "Just to be clear Aang, I never gave you permission to do all .. _that_ to my sister, did I? Not that I'm extremely happy for the two of you, not to mention I get to be an uncle, I did not give you permission" he repeated.

"I'm nineteen ... she's twenty one .. " Aang stated.

"Exactly" he said.

"Sokka let it go, there's been worse and they're married so it's more or less okay" Zuko said.

"I don't really care about the ages ... I'm an aunty! In law anyway" Suki squealed.

"Congratulations you two, it'll be a lovely baby"

"Thanks Zuko" Aang said.

"Well .. I think that's enough excitement for tonight. I think Aang would agree with me so-"

"But we have to go to the Jasmine Dragon and celebrate" Toph complained.

"Toph - it's like midnight, Iroh would have gone to bed a long time ago "

"Plus, I'm exhausted.. I'll just assume it's a symptom "

"Fine .. " Toph grumbled.

"C'mon, it's time we all head back to bed " Suki said.

Once they shut the door again you could hear Toph say : "But they really should have had some sort of party to celebrate - they need to be more organised with these things"


End file.
